Eddie (EastEnders)
Eddie is a fictional character and recurring antagonist of the BBC British soap opera programme EastEnders; serving as a supporting antagonist throughout 2004-2005. History Eddie first appeared in Albert Square - the local community of Walford, a fictionalized borough in East London - on 7 July 2004 after being summoned by his crime boss, Andy Hunter. It soon becomes clear that Eddie is Andy's right-hand man and personal bodyguard as he helps establish Andy's criminal empire, as well as maintain the latter's gangland reign upon Walford. This involves Eddie carrying out a number of Andy's schemes and his efforts to get the upper hand over his rivals. He also becomes Andy's best man at his wedding to local businesswoman Sam Mitchell, which is nearly ruined after her cousin Billy and ex-boyfriend Minty Peterson attempt to warn Sam's mother Peggy about Andy's plan to con Sam out of her family assets. After foiling their attempts, Andy sends Eddie to warn off Billy and Minty. By then, Eddie has crossed path with Andy's best-friend Dennis Rickman and sworn nemesis Alfie Moon. Towards Christmas 2004, Andy authorizes Eddie to meet-up with Billy's friend Paul Trueman in a bid to expand on drug dealing. When Eddie approaches the rendezvous point, however, Andy deduces that Paul has set them up in a police sting operation - which prompts him to order Eddie to leave the area and get rid of all evidence that traces their would-be involvement in the drug operation. Eddie does so and Andy later has Paul killed in retribution, which sparks a conflict with Paul's adopted father Patrick when Paul's body is recovered the following month. Soon afterwards, Andy orders Eddie to investigate Alfie's two cousins Jake and Danny upon becoming enemies with them. In doing so, Eddie finds out that Jake and Danny are henchmen working for their mob boss Johnny Allen. He then informs Andy, who subsequently alerts Johnny to the square so he can take care of Jake and Danny. It is then Johnny begins to usurp Andy from his gangland reign, up to the point where Andy rants against Johnny in front of Eddie and their fellow neighbors in The Queen Victoria public house. Andy's outburst towards Sam prompts Johnny and his friend Den Watts, the pub's landlord, to ban Andy from the pub and throw him out along with Eddie. Thereupon Andy tells Eddie that he plans to con Johnny out of his £750,000 in a criminal transaction between them. While Eddie attempts to warn Andy about crossing Johnny with his plan, Andy insists that it is doing ahead regardless. This causes Eddie to observe Andy's go-ahead with his plot by having Danny help out, after Jake was originally authorized to help until Johnny cut him out of getting involved at the last minute. On the night Andy puts his scheme into motion, Eddie appears to contribute after helping Andy flee Walford with the £750,000. However, as they drive out of the city, Eddie pulls over near a motorway bridge and claims that he needs to go to the toilet. Andy gives him permission to go, but it later turns out Eddie has actually betrayed Andy by alerting Johnny of his plan and location. Off-screen, Eddie witnesses Johnny and Jake arrive at where Andy is to intercept him - with Jake retaking Johnny's £750,000 from Andy whilst Johnny himself orders Andy to take a walk with him on the motorway bridge. This causes Andy to discover Eddie's betrayal too late, and he reluctantly does so. Moments later, with Jake and Eddie watching from their cars, Johnny kills Andy by forcing him off the motorway bridge - which causes Andy to fall to his death. Johnny then returns to his car with Jake and they flee from the scene, though not before Johnny tells Eddie "I don't wanna see you again"; which implies that Johnny has ordered Eddie to leave Walford for good in order to destroy all traces of his involvement to Andy's death. Eddie complies with Johnny's orders regardless, and leaves Walford for good. Trivia *Eddie first appeared on the show in 7 July 2004 and left the programme on it's 20th anniversary episode; dated 18 February 2005. Category:Eastenders Characters Category:Eastenders Villains Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Right-Hands Category:Enforcers Category:Mobsters